1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rearing simulation apparatus in which a player rears and grows an imaginary living body of the rearing simulation apparatus and displays the results of the rearing and growing of the imaginary living body on a display means of the rearing simulation apparatus or activates an operating means.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been proposed and sold various types of electronic games in which a pet such as a cat or dog is reared within predetermined screens. An example of the conventional electronic games disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 10-232595 is a rearing simulation apparatus in which a player responds to and deals with appeals or requests from an imaginary living body displayed on the screen to take care of or train the imaginary living body for growing the same.
When this electronic game was introduced into the market place, players could enjoy the game sufficiently from the viewpoint of loving the pet while rearing and growing the imaginary living body within the electronic game and displaying the degree of growing on the liquid crystal screen.
However, the electronic game provided no further dramatic effect, and therefore there have been demands from the players for development of a rearing simulation apparatus provided with dramatic effects with which playing pleasure can further be increased.
To this end, the present invention was made in view of the situation provided by the conventional game apparatus and an object thereof is to provide a rearing simulation apparatus in which the player rears and grows an imaginary living body of the rearing simulation apparatus and can enjoy further dramatic effects by adapting the rearing simulation apparatus to be activated relative to the player in addition to the displaying effect.
With a view to attaining the object, according to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a rearing simulation apparatus comprising a rearing means for rearing an imaginary living body and an input means for implementing the rearing of the imaginary living body, wherein a player responds to and deals with appeals or requests from the imaginary living body to take care of or train the imaginary living body for growing the same, the rearing simulation apparatus being characterized by provision of a memory means for memorizing control data related to the rearing of the imaginary living body, a control means for reading out control data corresponding to an input related to the rearing when the input is entered from the input means and executing control processing related to the rearing of the imaginary living body based on the control data so read out, a display means for displaying rearing information related to the imaginary living body and an operating means adapted to be operated by the information obtained from the control means, whereby the results of the rearing by the rearing means are displayed on the display means and the operating means is operated based on the results of the rearing by the rearing means.
According to the first aspect of the present invention, the imaginary living body grows while being taken care of or trained, and the results of the growing are displayed on the display means and the operating means is operated based on the results of the growing, whereby the rearing simulation apparatus can be provided which dramatically produces further rearing pleasure for the player.
In addition, according to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a rearing simulation apparatus as set forth in the first aspect of the invention, wherein the operating speed of the operating means is varied based on the results of the rearing by the rearing means.
According to the second aspect of the present invention, the imaginary living body grows while being taken care of or trained, and the operating means is operated based on the results of the growing, whereby the rearing simulation apparatus can be provided which dramatically produces further rearing pleasure for the player.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a rearing simulation apparatus as set forth in the first or second aspect of the invention, wherein the rearing simulation apparatus is formed such that the external appearance thereof imitates that of a figured matter and wherein leg portions or tires are provided on the rearing simulation apparatus so as to make the apparatus movable.
According to the third aspect of the present invention, the rearing simulation apparatus is provided with the leg portions or tires so that the rearing simulation apparatus becomes movable, whereby the rearing simulation apparatus can be provided which dramatically produces further rearing pleasure for the player.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a rearing simulation apparatus as set forth in any of the first to third aspects of the invention, wherein the player sets the number of times of operation of the operating means for the imaginary living body based on information on an optional distance entered by the player from the input means so as to make the imaginary living body run the optional distance.
According to the fourth aspect of the present invention, the player can get to know the rearing status of the imaginary living body by setting a running distance to be covered by the rearing simulation apparatus based on the optional distance information entered by the player and measuring time to be taken by the imaginary living body before it has covered the distance so set, whereby the rearing simulation apparatus can be provided which dramatically produces further rearing pleasure for the player.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a rearing simulation apparatus as set forth in any of the first to fourth aspects of the invention, wherein the rearing simulation apparatus holds a capability characteristic for varying the operating speed of the operating means, and wherein in a case where the player tries to make the rearing simulation apparatus run an optional distance, the operating speed of the operating means is varied by reflecting the capability characteristic and results of the rearing by the rearing means.
According to the fifth aspect of the present invention, in a case where the player tries to make the rearing simulation apparatus run based on the entered optional distance information, the operating speed is varied while the rearing simulation apparatus runs the optional distance in accordance with the capability characteristic and the result of the rearing of the imaginary living body, whereby the rearing simulation apparatus can be provided which dramatically produces further rearing pleasure for the player.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a rearing simulation apparatus as set forth in any of the first to fifth aspects of the invention, wherein a switch for confirming the condition of the imaginary living body is provided on the rearing simulation apparatus, whereby with the switch being operated the condition of the imaginary living body is informed of through the operation of the rearing simulation apparatus by activating the operating means based on information on the rearing.
According to the sixth aspect of the present invention, in a case where the switch disposed on the rearing simulation apparatus for confirming the condition of the imaginary living body is depressed by the player in order for him or her to be aware of the condition of the imaginary living body, the rearing simulation apparatus operates and informs the player of the current condition of the imaginary living body which is needed for rearing, whereby the rearing simulation apparatus can be provided which dramatically produces further rearing pleasure for the player.
According to a seventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided a rearing simulation apparatus as set forth in any of the first to sixth aspects of the invention, wherein the imaginary living body so reared and grown can play a computer match against another imaginary living body stored in the memory means.
According to the seventh aspect of the present invention, the player rears and grows the imaginary living body, and the degree of growing of the imaginary living body can be measured by playing the computer match against another imaginary living body stored in the memory means, whereby the rearing simulation apparatus can be provided which dramatically produces further rearing pleasure for the player.
According to an eighth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a rearing simulation apparatus as set forth in any of the first to seventh aspects of the invention, wherein the rearing simulation apparatus comprises a clocking means for allowing the imaginary living body to age, so that the age of the imaginary living body is retained and memorized in the memory means and a connecting means for connecting the rearing simulation apparatus with a different rearing simulation apparatus for communicating information on the imaginary living body and information on a different imaginary living body obtained from the different rearing simulation apparatus in a case where the age of the imaginary living body falls within an optional range, allowing both or either of the imaginary living bodies to change to the same or a different kind of imaginary living body as or from before the connection while retaining the information of the imaginary living body and the information of the different imaginary living body in the memory means, and resetting the age retained in the memory means of the rearing simulation apparatus for change to an optional age.
According to the eighth aspect of the present invention, in a case where the age of the imaginary living body retained in the memory means of the rearing simulation apparatus falls within the optional range, the rearing simulation apparatus is connected with the different rearing simulation apparatus so as to communicate the information on the imaginary living body and the information on the different imaginary living body obtained from the different rearing simulation apparatus via the connecting means so that the rearing information on the respective imaginary living bodies is stored in the memory means of the respective rearing simulation apparatuses, thereby allowing both or either of the imaginary living bodies to change to the same or a different kind of imaginary living body as or from before the connection from the rearing information retained in the memory means of the respective rearing simulation apparatuses. The age of the imaginary living body can also be changed. Thus, the rearing simulation apparatus can be provided which dramatically produces further rearing pleasure for the player.
According to a ninth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a rearing simulation apparatus as set forth in any of the first to eights aspects of the invention, wherein the rearing simulation apparatus comprises an operation stopping means for stopping the operation of the operating means so that the player can stop the operation of the operating means as required.
According to the ninth aspect of the present invention, there is provided the rearing simulation apparatus in which the player can stop the operation of the rearing simulation apparatus when no operation of the rearing simulation apparatus is required, whereby the power consumption can be suppressed.
According to a tenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a rearing simulation apparatus as set forth in any of the first to ninth aspects of the invention, wherein the rearing simulation apparatus is formed such that the external appearance thereof imitates a racehorse, and wherein a motor or power spring is used for the operating means.
According to the tenth aspect of the present invention, the rearing simulation apparatus has the configuration imitating a racehorse, and the motor or power spring is used for the operating means, whereby the rearing simulation apparatus can be provided which becomes friendlier to the player.